phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How to handle fan art
Voting closed Voting on this issue is now closed. See below for the result. Introduction fanart drawing of Candace and Jeremy kissing]] fanart drawing of Phineas and Isabella in "Run Away Runaway"]] Users are starting to upload their own fan art pictures. Many will wind up on the User's own page, but a few have already been added to the article pages for the characters they portray. The fan art has been removed from those pages until such time as a formal decision can be made about how to handle fan art. Some fan art can be classified as speculation, since they haven't happened in an episode yet, and we already have a policy in place about speculation. However, a lot of fan art is a tribute to the show and the characters. In these cases, they aren't trying to alter the P&F "universe", so simply prohibiting all fan art is not a good idea. The pictures to the right show both cases. As far as I can remember, Jeremy and Candace haven't kissed yet, but probably will, given how their relationship is progressing. The lower picture is an interpretation of an event that has been seen in an episode. This forum is to discuss ideas on how people can show off their talents without preventing the article and character pages from being as factual as possible. Please submit your ideas and cast your votes here. Number each new idea and sign your name with —~~~~ at the end. Create a new indented bullet point (:*) under an individual item if you want to vote for that item or have further input on it. Ideas for how to permit fan art in this Wiki 1. Create a single page where all fan art can be displayed, regardless of what it relates to. :*Art proves the love for this show in so many ways- we already have a fanfic section, a fanart section will make the whole package complete. — 12:11, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Tiffany :::The fanfic section is in a separate area of Wikia (Phineas and Ferb Fanon), not directly connected to this wiki. It's a small difference, but worth noting. The FAQ provides a link to it and to the message board on FanFiction.net that has many stories. — RRabbit42 14:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) 2. Create a link that will take you to a fan art page for that character or episode. :* We are already migrating to separate Gallery pages to allow more images to be added without making the main character and episode pages too unwieldy and long. See "Rollercoaster" for an example of how this is done. Another link could be added for the fan art Gallery. Galleries like this have to be manually updated, but allow for a preface to be added that explains the purpose of the page and/or provides details about the people that drew the pictures. 3. Create a category to tag these images, such as "Category:Fan art-Phineas Flynn" to match the "Category:Phineas Flynn images" category now in use. :* Refer the Background Information section on the page for Phineas to see the link to the page that automatically displays all images marked with this Category. 4. Create the separate gallery, but still use the Category tag to help organize the images (#2 and #3 together). :* This gives us the ability to customize how the images are displayed. — RRabbit42 23:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Fan art should be confined to the User pages Cast your vote here if you feel that the people who drew the fan art should only post it on their own User pages. *The only reasonable choice. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *That is the right choice, since banning them might take away some reliable contributors that also post fanart.--Ardi 22:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *I agree that fanarts should only be for user pages because it doesn't affect anyone editing in the wiki.--Mai 01:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *For my vote, the fan art is fine as long as it's just "decorating" the user pages. It's a nice thing for users to be able to show off. The fan art needs some sort of notice on it that says it's fan art and that it is only allowed on user pages, so that people who don't know any better don't start putting it all over the wiki. —Topher 19:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Articles dedicated to fan art would just make the Wiki look less serious and give it a more "childish" look, rather than an enclopedia. What people have on their user page is completly up to the respective owner and they can put their fan art there if they want to. -Audun 07:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) *Even though I came up with the ways described above on how fan art could be incorporated into the main pages, I think it would be better for fan art to remain solely on the User pages. It's a bit like what most businesses do: they allow the employees to keep personal items on their desk, but you usually don't see a picture of an employee's daughter hanging in the conference room. —RRabbit42 06:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *This makes the most sense to me, as well. I don't think FanArt, whether or not it's actually canon, belongs on wiki pages, because no matter how much it's resembling something that happened, it didn't actually - it's fan created. But I have no problem whatsoever with artists showing off their fine creations on their own user pages. If you created it, and you're proud of it, and it doesn't violate any other rules on the site, show it off! --IamThePlatypus 03:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC)-- No fan art should be allowed Cast your vote here if you feel that no fan art of any kind should be allowed. Voting period Voting will end at 23:59 UTC on Saturday, May 16, 2009. Please add all new ideas no later than Saturday, May 9, to give everyone a chance to look the recommendations over and decide on a final vote in case they want to change their vote. Voting results Single page for all fan art: 1 vote Create links on the relevant pages to the fan art: 0 votes Create separate fan art galleries: 0 votes Fan art should only be placed on user's page: 7 votes No fan art of any kind should be allowed: 0 votes No other recommendations on how to handle fan art were suggested during the discussion period. Voting on this topic is now closed. All fan art should only be placed on the User Page of the person who drew the picture. How